Itachi's Unsure Moment
by Artica Storms
Summary: He is trying to be nice, like romantic, but is very unsure of himself Itachi/OC


Akuma stared out the window. It was raining, and the sun was setting. Casting golden lining on a few of the gray clouds. She sighed again. Shifting her bathrobe so that it covered her up properly. Hidan was away on a mission, he never failed to tell her he was going _out_. After that last night that the three of them spent together, Itachi had just walked out, not betraying anything. She hadn't seen or heard of him since. As much as she still hated the bastard, she had to admit that she was worried. She didn't like not knowing where he was. Not being able to control him. He didn't deserve the freedom that he has. She folded her arms under her breast and leaned back into the chair crossing her leg over the other. She looked down. A few strains of her red hair fell from behind her ear. She didn't like being here not having her freedom. She stood up quickly, walking to the door. She opened it and nearly ran in to him. His blood red eyes looking at her with murderous intent. A swift look of surprise darted across his eyes, he hid it by changing them back to their normal hue, of black. Itachi.

Her surprise lasted longer. She let her mouth hang open longer than she wanted, and her breath caught in her throat. Her fingers tightened around the door. Not moving from her spot. He watched her, waiting for her to make the first move. Since he was so damn good at it, she waited for him to move first. His hair covered parts of his face. The cloak hid his mouth, and a smirk she knew he had. Finally, Itachi took a step forward, and she took a step back, allowing him to enter her quarters. Akuma released the breath that she was holding and closed the door, turning to him she smiled softly and waited. The silence was ear pounding loud. The tension would need a butcher's knife to cut it. He had his body turned sideways and was watching her from the corner of his eye. She took slow steps to him, walking behind him and ran a light finger across his shoulder blades. He turned his head slightly to continue watching her. Every word that needed to be said was being said.. They were having a silent conversation. She stood in front of him, folding her arms below her breasts, she actually pushed them up more that way, but it wasn't like he was watching.

Her eyes were soft, yet her features were hardened. Her breathing was steady, but her heart beat loudly in her chest. She took a step closer to him. Only six inches separated her lips from his. He had steady breathing, his chest rising and falling. They stared at each other, never blinking, never moving.

Akuma broke the stare. Lowering her eyes. She briefly closed them wondering what would happen next. She felt Itachi's finger tips brush her lower jaw and melted into it. She didn't betray the emotions that welled up inside of her, didn't move in fear of destroying the moment.

His hand moved on its own accord. Having the need of feeling her skin on his finger tips. He traced the outline of her lips. She kissed his fingertips lightly. Not opening her eyes. He figured it was a good thing, or else she would see the hesitation that pooled in his eyes and was etched in his face. He didn't want her to know that he had no clue what to do, that he thought about her every chance that he was able. Pushing past a fear he never knew existed he, leaned in and his lips replaced the fingers.

This kiss was soft and gentle. She opened her mouth to him and ran her tongue along his. Her fingers got lost in his hair, and her thoughts disappeared. She felt his gentle touch on her waist, wrapping around her back, pushing her closer. He kissed lazily down her chin and neck, leaving no place untouched. He ran his tongue along her collar bone, pushing back the soft material of her robe. His fingers untied the knot that held the whole thing together. The robe parted slightly once the knot was untied. His finger felt like a feather going up the opening, grazing over a nipple, and then pushing the material until it pooled at her feet. He caught her small hand with his and raised it up until it meant with the collar of his cloak. She looked into his eyes. The were shielding most of his feelings, save for two: Longing and Lust. She thought it was an odd combination for him, but her hands removed the cloak that was hiding so much of his face. Her hand moved down his harden chest until it stopped at his pants. She kneeled in front of him and reached inside his pants. His hands came around and quickly pulled her up. "This night is for you." His words were deeply whispered by his crepitated voice, taking his own pants off.

She nodded in understanding and was lead to bed. Her head touched the pillow, his fingers intertwined with her hair. His tongue traced around a nipple then he gently took it in his teeth. She moaned out in pleasure, pushing her chest up. He entered her slowly, savoring every inch of her body, enjoying the warmth she had to offer. His hands were everywhere on her body, feeling every muscle tense, every bone move. She ran a light finger down his spine. Her body's physical reaction to his touches were the goose bumps that lingered in his quake. He kept the rhythm slow and torturous. She enjoyed every butterfly kiss that was laid on her skin, the soft words that were whispered in her ears.

His body could hardly take the slow movement, he wanted more, he wanted fast, but his mind was forcing him to calm down. Take in every movement, every breath, the sensation of her heat on his cock. The way her hips meant up with his at every thrust. His fingers shook when he was not touching her. He was so unsure of his actions.

Her mind was in a fog from so much touching, caressing, kissing, and the slow torture of his dick. She wanted to scream out 'faster', but she knew he would only smirk and go slower. Her legs wrapped out his waist, getting her closer to him. Itachi's mind and body could no longer stand it. The sensations were overwhelming his senses. His body pushed harder, faster. He softly nibbled on her ear. His breathing was sort and fast.

It sent a shiver down Akuma's spine when he breathed in her ear. His quickened movements forced her body into over drive. She could barely contain her release, holding off as long as she could to enjoy everything Itachi was doing to her.

Itachi groaned in her ear. His nails dug lightly into her lower shoulder. It seemed like a life time ago that she whispered softly to him that she was 'nearly there.' He felt her body arch to his, and a mew followed by his name in sweet surrender. He felt his body unleash, all his muscles in his body tensed up, then relaxed. His mind escaped his body and he could feel everything that could be felt, every emotion, and every desire piled up on each other. His mind soothed, and he could think of nothing more. He could hear Akuma's soft breathing. His head on her chest, he could hear her heart beat slow. Her fingers in his hair made him relax more.

Akuma could feel Itachi's body relax, it became a comfortable weight on her body. His scent filled her mind mostly cedar, with something else that made her relax and feel comfortable around him. He moved his head and looked at her. She didn't smile at him, her eyes told him plenty. The moon out side hid behind some clouds, the thunder was now a distant dull, and the rain was a soft sprinkle.

The End© Artica Storms


End file.
